My Only Wish
by Kuriso-Kun
Summary: Just a quick Christmas one shot based on a great Christmas song. Yugi feels alone seeing everyone else coupled and paired off so he writes to Santa hoping he can grant his Christmas wish. YugixYami mentioning of Kaibaxjoey BakuraxRyou and MarikxMalik


Kuriso- Wow, I have basically failed at life. I have not updated my story and worse it is almost Christmas and I haven't done my usual Christmas one shots. *cries* Oh well time to dive in. Hope you enjoy. As per usual I do not own the song or the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! If Santa loves me maybe he will bring me the rights. But till then…

Yugi took a deep breath in as he closed his laptop and swirled his chair around. He looked at his room which was normally neat and tidy thanks to Yami making sure all was in its place, but at this time was more disorganized. He had just finished the last paper before winter break and emailed it to his teacher. Standing up, he took a step towards his book bag and shuffled some papers till it was organized enough and placed it on his bed.

"Well…now what?" He asked himself out loud. He didn't expect to finish the paper so quickly, but it was his ancient history class and they had just began Egypt making things that much easier on him since he had a pharaoh living with him.

"Yugi?" he heard his grandpa call him from downstairs.

"Yes grandpa?" he shouted back too lazy to get up and find out what was needed.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yah! I'm all set for the break now. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Make sure you take your coat and gloves. It just started snowing."

Yugi walked over to his window and looked through his blinds. Sure enough small flurries started covering the ground outside. He giggled to himself as he noticed the snow looked like someone had torn open a pillow. He let go of the blinds and after putting on his boots and jacket, he grabbed his violet scarf and walked out. He loved that scarf because Yami bought it for him for his birthday. He told Yugi it belonged with him because it complimented his eyes. He blushed thinking about it. He loved it when Yami said something sweet. It wasn't often but he cherished every time he did.

Taking a walk down the blocked, he took a step to the side as a young couple walked by holding hands laughing and talking looking very much like they were enjoying each other's company. Yugi sighed a little wishing he could be doing the same. Shaking the idea out of his head, he thought to go visit a friend to take his mind off of his dreams of hopeless romance.

He walked up the steps of the apartment building Joey lived at and knocked on his door. No answer. He tried again. Still none.

'What could he be doing?' Yugi wondered knowing almost for certain it couldn't be his school assignments. Joey was what Yugi considered to be "pretty". This is where someone is not too bright, but got a lot going for them physically. 'And thank God' Yugi thought. 'Or he'd have nothing going for him in life.'

Just as he was about to turn around and head out he heard the pitter patter of foot prints getting louder as they headed to the door. The door swung open and there stood a Joey in a tight tank top, loose sweat pants and hair messier than usual.

"Heya Yug! Sorry didn't hear yah. Was kinda focused on our homework assignment. Takes me a bit longer than you cause I don't have a 5000 year old pharaoh living with me."

"Oh that's alright. We all can't be as lucky as me," giggled Yugi. "I have to say though I am shocked to hear that you are working on anything related to school. I thought you had your mind somewhere else like on how to land Seto. How is that going by the way?"

"Well uh…it's going that's for sure. But yah I have been doing a lot of school work lately cause I have been getting help from someone."

"I thought you said that you weren't working with Yami."

"Who said Yami is the only book smart one?"

"Who is that puppy?" shouted a gruff voice from the other room.

"Joey?! Was that Kaiba?" Yugi exclaimed.

Sure enough around the corner walked in the teenage billionaire. He looked more put together than Joey in his usual coat and pants, though his shirt was slightly more wrinkled and hair little out of place.

"I told you it was going…" chuckled Joey nervously.

"And coming…" smirked Kaiba. Yugi and Joey's eyes bulged realizing the reference, Yugi out of shock for the out of character comment and Joey out of sheer embarrassment.

"Umm…so yah Yug, was there something you needed?"

"Er..uh..no no. I had finished my homework so I was going to see if you wanted to join me in taking a walk but I can see you have your hands full what with homework and what not…So I guess I…er…will just let you get on your back GET BACK! I'm sorry I meant get back to your work." Yugi turned for shaded of red and shuffled off as Joey and Kaiba shouted their goodbyes and waived before shutting the door behind them. Once Yugi got over the initial shock of it, he smirked to himself happy that his best friend was happy with someone…even if it was a self centered arrogant jerk like Kaiba. But whatever floats his boat he supposed.

He continued his walk deciding to head back home before he completely froze. He waived at the neighbors who were busy putting on their lights and decorations outside of their house in preparations for Christmas. Yugi loved Christmas, though this time, he felt as though it was missing something. He knew what it was of course. He wanted someone; someone special to hold him at night, to care about, to kiss under the mistletoe and cuddle by the fire. Not just any someone, he wanted Yami. And why shouldn't he desire someone? Joey had Seto. Tristan was with Tea (though he did not envy Tristan for that one). Ryou was with Bakura. It seemed like everyone had someone and he was alone. He wanted Yami more than anything in the world but didn't know what to do. It was always Yami who thought up the plans on what to do. But how does he create a plan when the plan involves him.

As a young child, Christmas time would come around and it seemed he always wanted something. But that was what the season was about. And when he wanted something more than anything he would always write to one person, Santa. Now being in high school of course he didn't believe in Santa. That was silly and childish. But taking off hi scarf and boots, he sat at his desk and looked at his pens and paper. He may not believe…but then again, can't hurt either.

_Dear Santa,_

_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love._

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa that's my only wish this year…I love Yami…_

He put his pen down and reread his letter. It seemed childish to put your hopes into the hands of an imaginary fat man. He crinkled up the letter throwing it in the waste basket. He slowly undresses thinking about the letter. He looks back at hesitating for a bit. He goes to reach for it to pull it out but stops short. He becomes frustrated and kicks the trash can causing it to fall over and the crinkled letter to roll out and stopping by the door. Yugi finishes putting on his pajama's when he looks at the clock. 10:30…Yami still wasn't home. Where could he be he wondered. Deciding he didn't care he turned back his bed and crawled in. He curls up on his side in the fetal position bundled in his blankets as an attempt to stay warm from the cold outside though it didn't help much.

His mind wandered again as he thought about how alone he felt. He had so many wonderful friends who loved and cared about him. Why did he feel so lonely? Who needs love? It's overrated. His large violet eyes filled up with tears as closed them and felt them stream down his cheeks. He sniffed a little and took a deep sigh before his tears finally stopped and he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours passed when the door to Yugi's room slowly opened. A slender teen with equally large hair stepped into the room. His crimson eyes scanned the room adjusting to the darkness when he saw the silhouette of Yugi under the covers fast asleep. Yami tried to creep in as quietly as possible as to not wake Yugi. He had spent the evening out with Marik doing last minute Christmas shopping before heading to Marik and Malik's apartment. They talked for a while as Yami poured his heart out to them about his desire to find Yugi the perfect gift. Nothing at any store or mall seemed to be just what he wanted to say. Realizing how late it was, he said his goodbyes and slipped out returning home.

Taking a few more steps into the room, he stepped on something soft making a loud ruffling noise. Yami looked down and bent over to pick up the crumpled piece of paper. He opened it carefully and pulled out his cell phone to give off just enough light to not have to turn any lamps on. He noticed it was a letter written in Yugi's hand writing.

'To Santa?' Yami thought to himself. It was just what he needed. He could find out what Yugi wanted most instead of searching all over aimlessly. He started to read it to himself when he suddenly felt his throat tighten as he finished. Yugi, his Yugi, his aboui wanted him…of all the treasures in the world, want Yami. How blind he had been. Of course he couldn't find anything perfect enough for Yugi, because to Yami, he was perfect, so nothing could ever be good enough for him.

He sat on the bed next to Yugi. He slowly brushed his hand through the young teen's hair and sighed. How could he have never realized how beautiful Yugi was? How breathtaking his face was, how bright his eyes light up, or how his face seemed to glow when he smiled.

"Yugi…" he whispered. "Yugi…" Yugi's eyes fluttered a little with a small groan he turned over and looked up at the large pair of crimson eyes staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi whispered back.

"Not anymore…" Yami replied. He leaned in slowly and ever so gently pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi's eyes widened in shock unsure of what was happening, what he should do, or even if he was still dreaming. But after a few seconds, he felt himself melt into Yami as he wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"I love you my aboui. Merry Christmas," Yami said with a smile.

"I love you too…Thank you Santa," giggled Yugi before resting his head onto Yami's chest and falling back to sleep in his arms.


End file.
